dream_out_loudfandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle: Chapter 1
First Date “I can't believe it!” I yelled out for at least the tenth time. “Calm down Sophie! David won't go out with someone who's totally fangirling over him,” Veronica said, sitting on my bed. “Yes, he will! He asked me out, Vee! Me! Who would've thought that?” I squealed at my best friend. David Grahams. My biggest crush since I was about 10. I thought he didn't even know I existed. Until yesterday. I'll remember that day for the rest of my life. He walked over to me and I blushed because I was secretly staring at him. Again. His dark blond hair moved with the wind and his eyes didn't leave mine. His beautiful, beautiful brown eyes. I thought I'd combust on the spot. And then his simple words “Would you go out with me?” I didn't answer for a few seconds. Honestly I thought he was talking to someone else. I'm so happy he wasn't. “Sophe! Sophe!” I didn't notice Veronica was talking to me until she hit my arm. “Aw! What was that for?” “decide what you're going to wear! You're going to be late! Seriously girl, if I didn't love you this much I would've slapped you! Is your brain absent?” Sarcasm. Typically Vee. But my brain was where it belonged. My thoughts on the other hand... they were obviously with David. “Good Lord!” I yelled, looking at the clock. Veronica was right! I was going to be late! “Finally!” she said, throwing her arms in the air in desperation. I quickly grabbed a red top and black jeans and went changing. Twenty minutes later I stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing the clothes I picked, my impossibly to tame, dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and my green eyes were twinkling with excitement. I wished I was better with makeup. Well, lip gloss it is. “You should really use eyeliner.” Veronica said, standing behind me. I scowled at her. Wasn't I nervous enough? “Just kidding! Jeez, louis! Don't stab me!” she said, holding her hands up “I told you, I don't look like a murderer when I scowl!” “If you say so.” she laughed, “Don't worry, Sophe. You look gorgeous. I'm sure David will fall instantly for you and you'll live happily ever after.” I smiled shyly at her. Would she know I secretly hoped for that to happen? Of course she knew! She knows everything about me! And well, who wouldn't want that to happen? I mean, come on, David is perfect. Not only is he insanely handsome. He's also smart and kind and likes sport and... Well, isn't that enough? “Come on, Sophie. Stop daydreaming and go find your prince charming. Go live your fairytale instead of imagining it!” She wanted to look serious, but I know -because I'm her best friend and know her better than myself- that she was trying very hard not to smile. I threw my arms around her neck. “Thanks, Vee. I love you.” “I love you too, Sophe. Now go.” I could hear the smile in her voice. As I walked towards the movie theater my mind started to play tricks with me. What if he didn't show up? If he stood me up? What if this was really a prank to make fun of the unpopular girl? But all those worries faded when I saw him standing in front of the cinema with a nervous expression on his perfect face. He was nervous? Why? “Hi,” I said when I reached him. “Hi,” he replied. Yep, he was visibly nervous. Ooh, that's so cute! I don't really know what the movie was about. The whole time I was so nervous. Sitting next to him. So close. And now, as I thought it couldn't get worse, it actually did. He offered to walk me home. Which I accepted willingly. Maybe too willingly. And there we were. Strolling along the streets. We were both tensed. He a bit less than I was. That wasn't really hard, since I jumped at every little sound I heard. And every time it made his smile a bit bigger, each time revealing more of his perfect teeth. And then, like in a casual movement, our hands touched, sending a delicious electric feeling through my body. I almost apologized when he grabbed my hand. His was warm and felt so right. And then he stopped. Surprised I followed his example and stopped too. “Is there a problem?” I asked fatuously. “Yes.” he said. Oh no! This was a joke! A stupid prank if you ask me! Who would laugh with such thing? “I was right, wasn't I?” I asked. I admit I was kind of mad. “This is a prank? You lost a bet or something?” my voice was getting louder and I pulled my hand out of his. He looked astonished. Didn't expect I'd find out. “what? No!” he said. “Not at all! On the contrary! It took all I got to ask you out!” All he got? Am I that repulsive? My horror was probably visible on my face. “Sophie Higgins, I've had the biggest crush on you for as long as I can remember.” “What?” Did he really say that? “You... had the biggest crush... on me?” I couldn't believe this. “Is it that surprising? I'm mean: you're smart, kind, helpful” as he talked he took my hand in his again, “funny and not to forget-” he didn't finish his sentence immediately. Instead he put his hand on my cheek and approached his lips to mine. Oh no! I had never kissed anyone before! What was I supposed to do? What are you thinking about, Sophie? David is going to kiss you! Just go with it! You've wanted this for ever! And then, David decided to finish his sentence, “Absolutely beautiful.” And then his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and warm and the feeling of the kiss was exquisite. It was just like it was meant to be. I was the one who pulled away to breathe. As we tried to catch our breath we smiled at each other. The only sound was our heavy breaths. And light footsteps. I looked up. “Did you hear that?” I asked way less nervous. “I was too busy trying to figure out whether I was dreaming or not.” he replied simply. Did he really just say that? Oh, my goodness, he's romantic too? It's like the world was trying to ruin the moment. There were the footsteps. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here. Certainly not at this hour. Surely I was imagining it. “Come on. Let's go. It's late. You have to sleep.” David said. Sleep? How could I think about sleep when my veins were on fire? “I'm not tired.” I said breathy. He laughed. “you might not be, but I have a big game tomorrow and I have to wake up early.” “Oh,” I said disappointed. He laughed again. “You'll come, right?” I never really was a football fan, but for David? Of course! “See you? Of course” he looked pleased with my answer. He planted a swift kiss on my lips, took my hand and we walked towards my house. I had another 10 minutes with David and I planned on enjoying every single second. As we walked I heard a branch break behind us, which made me turn to look. I stopped when I saw the little girl. She was 5 years old tops. She wore jeans, a dark purple sweater and those typical little kids shoes. She had curly strawberry blond hair and if she hadn't been this young I would probably have died of jealousy. I couldn't see her face, since she kept her head down. “Uh, hello?” I said silently. The girl didn't answer. Who was she? Where were her parents? Why was she wandering alone in the streets? I let go of David's hand and walked towards her, kneeling as a reached her. “Hi, sweety.” “I'm Estelle and I don't have an age.” Don't have an age? What did that mean? Of course she had an age. Everyone has it. She was confused. The poor thing. I took her little hand in mine. “Where are your parents, honey?” David was still standing where I left him. Surely he didn't want to frighten the child. “I'm Estelle.” “I know, you just told me.” As I told her that I saw she was holding a knife in her other hand. A big knife. Holly cow! Who gives that kind of things to a toddler? She didn't point it at me. It was facing the ground, but still, it freaked the hell out of me. “Oh, Estelle, why do you have a knife? That's dangerous. Here, I'll take it.” I tried to take the knife from her, but she didn't let go. Wow, she was strong! I was trying really hard to take it from her, but I didn't succeed. “I'm Estelle and I don't have an age.” she repeated. Yes, you already said that. Now give me the damn knife! I gave up and looked at her hand in mine. It was small and really pale. But there was something weird about it. Something wasn't right. And than it hit me. Her skin was perfectly fair. She had no scar, no wrinkle and when I turned it... no finger prints. What? What was happening? At that moment David seemed to wonder why I was just looking at her hand. He stepped forward and came to stand next to me. “What's wrong, Sophie?” At that moment Estelle finally looked up. My expression was one of abomination. The girl's face was ashen. She had pale pink lips. But the part that awoke my horror were her eyes. They were black. It's like she didn't possess a soul. They were empty and killing. But even worst. She was crying tears of blood. I took a step back. The next things happened so fast you could think I imagined it. The girl's voice, that had been really high-pitched, changed to a whole lot lower and scarier one. “I'm Estelle.” she said once again and pointed the knife at David. She jumped up and sank the blade into David's torso. It was so fast none of us saw it coming. Instantly blood flew out of the fresh wound. Estelle then took it out and repeated the movement. David fell to the floor. As tears fell off my cheeks I ran to her and tried to push her away from him. She kept stabbing David's body. When I tried to move her, she simply pushed me away with such unreal strength I fell on to the floor. My David was being stabbed by a kid and there was nothing I could do about it. What was she going to do next? Kill me too? I crawled away and made a ball of myself. Crying for my loss, for my fear. I didn't want to die. I was too young. And so was David. She was a monster! I hid my face in my clothes. The horrible sound of the knife finally stopped and light footsteps came toward me. A high-pitched voice said to me: “I'm Estelle and I'm one year old.” contrary to what I feared, the girl stepped away. I kept crying for minutes, hours, who would know. The pain I felt didn't want to leave. And then I heard sirens. That was chapter one. I hope You liked it. Tell me what you think in the comment section bellow. Category:Literature